


Stranger in the Ready Room

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's P/C Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard receives a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger in the Ready Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Picard stared at the stranger in his ready room.

"Excuse me," he started, "do I know you?"

The woman looked upset. "Jean-Luc, we've known each other for years!" Instantly, she was at his side, feeling his forehead.

"Beverly?" he asked incredulously, recognizing the familiar voice.

She sighed. "You're toying with me."

"No," he responded quickly. "I…" He gulped. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Oh, that," she answered, coloring slightly. "I lost a poker match."

"Well, at least it wasn't strip poker."

She laughed. "No, Jean-Luc, I only play that with you…and no, I didn't dye _that_ hair."


End file.
